Mates for Life
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: Ayame is in line for the throne to her pack when things take a turn for the unexpected. Koga shows up at her home with a lot on his mind. What will happen to Koga? What will happen with Ayame? We may never have the answer to that question...or will we?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ayame ran through the woods. The sun was high in the sky and it was warm out. Her red hair blew in the breeze as she ran. "Ayame!" An elder man's voice called from the other side of the woods. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his voice. "Coming!" Ayame called as she ran back to their home.

Ayame ran into her family and their pack's territory. Ayame looked for him. The voice that called her. her Grandfather. "Ayame, your grandfather is in the main building. He's waiting for you." A fellow pack member said gruffly. "Thank you, Brother." Ayame smiled as she walked towards the main building.

Outside the main building there stood many members of another pack. "this is interesting. He never wants me here for diplomatic junk." She tought to herself as she entered the building. An elder white wolf demon sat in the large animal hide chair with a young brown wolf demon member. Ayame stood near the fire pit in the middle of the room, her fingertips dancing in the tips of the flames. "Ah, Ayame. Thank you for joining us." The older man said with a smile. "Of course, Grandfather. Whenever you need me all you have to do is call." She smiled as her cheeks flushed with color. The brown wolf demon had turned to face her.

His face held a lot of seriousness and the most beautiful blue eyes._ "Damn, he is fine!"_ Ayame thought to herself. His black hair fell longer than most. "Ayame, this is Koga." Her Grandfather said with a smile. "Hello, Koga. I am Ayame. I will head this pack when it is my time." Her voice was diplomatic and serious. "Hello, Ayame." He replied. His stature was that of a warrior and a leader. Ayame stood before the two men with not the stature of a lady or a queen, but the stature of a warrior. "Well, she is something else." Koga spoke softly to her Grandfather. "Yes, I know." He chuckled with a smile winking at Ayame. "Well, then I believe that we will go with what we discussed and I will be back in four months." Koga replied with a respectful wave before taking his leave.

_"Hm. I am curious."_ Ayame thought to herself as she walked to sit in the chair on her grandfather's left side. "Grandfather, what was he talking about?" She asked calmly as she pushed her red hair off her shoulder. "Well, my dear Koga is wanting an alliance. To forge an alliance you know that there must be ties forged between the two. It is Koga's wish to marry you and that be the seal to the alliance." Her Grandfather said quietly. "Grandfather, he wants to marry me?!" Ayame's heart pounded like it might burst out of her chest. "Yes, Ayame. He finds you attractive and wishes to be your betrothal." His voice tender and filled with some hope of her happiness. "Grandfather, do you think that this is best? Not so much for me, but for the pack." In many ways she hoped that her grandfather would say that it was the best thing. "My dear Ayame, I would not be putting you in the position if it was not for the pack's best interest. Please, trust me and understand what must be done for your people.

"Yōrōzoku! Yōrōzoku!" A pack member called as he came running into the main building. "What is it, boy?" Yōrōzoku, Ayame's grandfather asked his voice going from care and hope to leader and warrior. "There is an army. They are headed this way!" The man replied with what seemed like so much passion for the thrill of the fight. "Double the defenses and be ready for them." Yōrōzoku spoke using the tone of a true leader. "We must protect the pack!"


	2. Chapter 1 Loss

Chapter 1: Loss

"Ayame, be on your guard many things can happen in the middle of the night." Her grandfather said kissing her forehead. "Ayame, your mother left somethings for when you came of age, as did your father." The pain was still hard to hide. It hurt her to think of her parents. "Really? What id they leave behind?" Ayame was almost sure that she didn't wanna know, but seemed that it needed to be asked. At 16 a lot had been pushed on her with the coming battle she was afraid that she would be pushed to take the throne and marry Koga all in one month.

"Come with me, dear." His smile was truly loving. Ayame walked the rather rocky path to their house. "Let's go up to their room, hm?" Her Grandfather sid breaking the silence of their decently short walk. Ayame sighed pushing a red lock behind her ear as she walked up the wooden stephs to the third floor, her parents' suite. No one had been in there since they perished sometime ago. "Grandfather, we should not be sitting around waiting for death. We should send out the strongest and be done with them." Ayame said slightly annoyed and some what aggrivated.  
Her grandfather sighed heavily and looked at her sadly. "My dear, we are stonger here. We must wait for them to come to us. We know these mountains and forests better than anyone." Ayame opened her mouth to speak and was stopped by her grandfather's hand. "Ayame! Trust me. Now, this room has many of your parent's things. Your mother had specifically made sure that her wedding gown was adjusted to fit you. Your father left you a sword of extremely high value. This sword has been passed down for many generations in his family." He said sitting down in one of the chairs. "Grandfather, I could not wear momma's wedding gown even if she she herself told me. Father's blade is well known. Most of the pack has comne to believe that the killer took the gemmed blade." Ayame replied as she sat on the edge of her parents' bed. "Ayame, Koga will come back to marry you and you will wear the gown, your father's sword by your side. Their killer took a fake back to their master. I have the sword in a rather hidden area. Go to your room and get some sleep. The day is done." Her grandfather smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ayame." She smiled hugging her grandfather. "I love you too, Grandfather. I am going to take momma's gown to my room. Try to get use to the idea." She smiled as she picked up the gown. "Okay, Ayame."

Ayame took her time going down the stairs. "Something is wrong." She thought as she reached her door. "why would he be doing this now? What's going on?" She hung the gown upp and sat on the bed. "Somethings not right here." She murmured to herself.  
The building filled with the sound of alarms. Ayame sat bolt up in bed with fear written on her face and her breathing as fast as her heart. Her fear clouded her rationality as she ran into the hallway of her home and saw the flames of a fire. "NO!" Ayame said as she ran down the hall looking for her grandfather, Yōrōzoku. "Grandfather! Grandfather!" Her heart pounded when she didn't hear him reply to her calls. Ayame took a step back from his door, dangerous as it was with the fire and put all her weight into kicking down his bedroom door. Her foot met the door and broke it in half. Her heart pounded away in her chest as she took a step forward into her grandfather's room. Thankfully the room was untouched by the flames. In the middle of the floor was a chest with a rather large lock and an interesting design to unlock it. On top of the chest was a folded piece of paper.  
"Oh no. Please, you cannot have died on me. Please. Please." She thought to herself as tears ran down her cheeks. It was done the same as when her parents had died. Her hand trembled as she picked up the folded piece of paper. It read:

_ "Ayame,_  
_Don't be sad. I knew that this was coming for a long time now. My time has come. Cry only a little my dear. Then you must take the chest and the pack to the forest across the Southern river. There you will find Koga. Hand him the letter from inside the chest and have him read it. The letter is my asking him to take you in and wed you earlier. I know that you are scared, but remember your lineage. Remember me and your parents. There is nothing to fear in life not even death._  
_I love you, Ayame. Be safe and travel fast. Leave at first light and no later._

Ayame dropped to her knees. She knew what she had to do and yet felt that she couldn't do it. "Damn it, Grandfather." She murmured as the tears ran down her cheeks as her emotions and her mind registered that he had died. As she sat there she felt a mass amount of stength come over her as she remember her family. Without a second thought Ayame grabbed the key from under her grandfather's pillow and took the chest with her to begin her walk to the center of their home.

"Ayame, the demon army. Th-they came." A fellow member spoke to her in slight fear. "I know, brother. When the fight is done we will take our things and go beyond the Southern river near the Wolf Cavern and there we will make our new home." Her voice was firm and she showed no emotion. _"They need me."_ She thought to herself. "Yes, ma'am. I will get those who are not able to fight to begin packing things up, but there is one question." The man she reffered to as brother asked. "What about Yōrōzoku? Won't he be coming to?" Ayame stared at the man trying to hold everything back. "No. He won't be coming. He has left this world, leaving me in charge. Go."

She stood near the cliff watching the sunsise as the people of her pack finished off the demon army and began to pack their things to leave their home. It was going to be a long journey and they were going to have to trust her. Would they trust her or would they leave her high and dry when she needed them as much as they needed her?


	3. Chapter 2 Under The Full Moon

**Chapter 2: Under the Full Moon**

Ayame looked at the sunrise and sighed softly. "Ayame?" A female pack memeber spoke as she approached the cliff where Ayame stood. "Yes, sister?" She replied as she turned to the brunett wolf behind her. "Ayame, would you like for me to put the trunk in the wagon with the other items saved from your home?" Her hazel eyes held concern and sorrow. "Yes, sister. Please do." Ayame smiled as she tucked the key into a pocket on her left hip.

Ayame jogged over to the stables and began to brush a silvery gray large dire wolf female. "Kaida, it is going to be a bit of a ride. We are having to cross the Southern river and head to Wolf Cavern. This is where I will have to marry Koga. Normally marriages are held under the full moon. There is suppose to be a full moon in the next couple of days. I wonder if he will be kind to me. Do you think thyat he will bbe kind and maybve even love me?" Ayame asked as she cleaned out the brush. Kaida licked her face happily in her way of saying "of course." Ayame laughed lightly. "I hope so, Kaida. He is so beautiful." She sighed resting her head against Kaida's silvery gray coat. "Ayame, we are ready to leave." The woman from before spoke as she entered the stables. "Oh. Good. Let's go then, Kamiko." Ayame said as she lead the large dire wolf out of the stables. Taking her time she mounted Kaida and prepared for the journey ahead.

"Alright brothers and sisters! We are going to cross the Southern River. Depending on the amount of light left we may have to camp their for the night and then move on to Wolf Cavern." Ayame said loudly from the center of the villiage in front of all her pack members. The pack nodded in agreement. With the leadership that her family had she shot her hand up and pointed forward.  
The White Wolf Demon pack of the Northern Mountains made good time as they crossed the river just before midday. Inb hopes of making it to the Cavern before nightfall she kept the pack moving forward.  
"Hey! Who are you?!" A male brown wolf demon asked firmly

at the enterence to the main area of the Wolf Cavern. Ayame demounted Kaida and stared the demon in the face. "You tell your Lord Koga that Lady Ayame is here." She said firmly and feircly. "U-uh. Yes, ma'am." The demon managed to get out before running up the rocky hill to the threshold of the pack's leader, Koga. "Koga! Koga!" The demon called as he entered the meeting building with a stumble. "What?!" A tall brown wolf demon said standing up. His skin kissed by the sun and his black hair falling behind him. "Koga, there is a rahter large group down the hill. A woman with red hair and green eyes demanded that I tell you she is here." The wolf said falling to his knees before his leader. "Ayame. Here? Why didn't you bring her in you fool?!" Koga demanded as he kicked his fellow pack member before stomping past him.

Ayame stood with her back to the enterence of Wolf Cavern. Her patience wearing thin. She turned to face the hill and began to walk up the path, leaving her pack at the entrence. Her heart raced as her feet pounded into the hard stone. Ayame, not paying attention ran right into Koga. "Just the demon I-." Ayame managed before she was cut off by his firm chiseled lips againt her soft full lips. Partially in shock and rage she raised her fist halfway as if to knock him into next week.

Ayame stepped back, breaking the kiss. "Don't think that for one minute that the kiss will get you out of trouble. You let me sit there waiting for your lacky to allow my entrence. You kept me waiting, Koga." She spoke trying to keep from jumping his bones. "My lacky has been delt with. What can I do to put me back in your favor?" Koga replied as he kissed each of her knuckles on her left hand.  
"Well, you can marry me beneath the full moon tomorrow night." Ayame smiled. "Your grandfather and I planned to have us wed beneath the full moon in four months." He replied in partial shock. Ayame yanked her hand free and stared at him. "Things change, Koga." She spoke as she fought back tears. "Ayame, what happened?" His voice filled with concern for his future mate. "Koga, my grandfather. He left something for you. Please, read it. Then make you choice." She said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she handed Koga a folded note from her grandfather. At the sight of the tear Koga opened the letter. It read:

"Koga,  
I know that it was agreed that the wedding be under the full moon in four months, but if you are reading this then I have departed from this world. Love, cherish, and protect my little Ayame. I will also need you to explain what will be going on in four months. I wish you both the very best.  
-Yorozoku"

"Ayame, I am so sorry for your loss." He spoke as his heart seemed to break. Ayame nodded solemly. "Tomorrow beneath the full moon I will wed you. If there are any that you wish to be here for the ceremony you best send someone to tell them." Koga said softly. Ayame nodded once again as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Koga." Ayame smiled as she broke the embrace to walk back down the hill to bring the pack and their large dire wolves to the encampment.

Ayame took a piece of parchment and wrote a quick wedding invitation to one of her very close friends, they always acted like siblings. She wrapped a ribbon the color of irises thightly around the invitation then slipped the invitation into a leather pouch on the leg of a hawk,. "Go. Rin is your destination." Ayame spoke before she pushed her wrist up to send the hawk on it's way.  
As the bride and groom waited for a reply they began building home and preparing for their wedding the next evening. "Ayame?" A young boy spoke softly with a dark brown hawk on his shoulder. "Yes, young hawk handler?" She replied as she knelt next to him. "There is a message, m'lady." He smiled handing her the message. "Thank you. Take these coins as payment." She smiled as she handed him four gold coins. "Bless you, m'lady." The boy said before he ran off.

Ayame as she watched the young boy run back to the fellow hawk handlers with the money he made. She turned the parchment in her hands. Looking at the wax seal, she knew who sent it. "It only took her half a day." She thought to herself as she gently opened the letter. Ayame moved her lips as she read:

"Ayame,  
There is much to be said and in so little time. My fiance and I would love to say yes we will come and congrats on the settling down. Next, I would like to know what Grandfather Yorozoku said about the fiance and the last minute invitations. That you'll have to tell me when I get there. I hope this one is good to you and good for you. The last one was a monster.  
See you tomorrow  
With love,  
Your darling sister, Rin"

"Wonderful." Ayame smiled as she walked to her new home. As Ayame entered her home the moon had risen to it's highest peak in the sky. Sitting in her chair before her mirror, she began to brush out her hair. It had been so long since she had time to relax, sit back and enjoy her time to herself. "Ayame?" His voice seemed almost gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Koga, what are you doing here?" she turned to face her future husband and mate. "I wanted to spend some time with you, Ayame." He spoke softly against her ear. "Koga, you seem so sweet." She smiled as she turned to face him. "Thank you." He grinned as he leaned forward. "Your uh your welcome." Ayame smiled before he pressed his firm lips to her soft ones.

The passion of the kiss set their bodes on fire. "M'lady? We-" The young hawk handler said as he poked his head into Ayame's home. Her face flushed with color as she slid out of his lap. "What can I do for you, young boy?" Ayame smiled as she knelt near him. "M'lady you have a visitor." He spoke shyly. "My dear boy it is near midnight. Who would be here for me?" Atame asked as a tall woman with waist length black hair and honey brown eyes walked into the house. "Rin?!" Ayame spoke happily and filled to the brim of exitment as she stood to hug the woman before her. "Hello, Ayame." The woman known as Rin smiled as she hugged Ayame back.

"Rin, I have missed you so muchg." Ayame said as she and Rin took a seat in two of the chairs in her home. "I have missed you too, Ayame. How is Grandfather Yorozoku?" Rin asked pushing her hair behind her ears. "Rin, Grandfather Yorozoku has passed on. I should have written and told you sooner. we just lost him yesterday. It's still hard on me." Ayame sniffled quietly. "Ayame, I am going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Koga spoke before leaving. "Ayame, I am so sorry to hear about Grandfather Yorozoku. You guys are like family to me." Rin said as she hugged her friend. "Maybe we should get some sleep. By the way where us your fiance, Rin?" Ayame said as she wiped tears from her green eyes. Thinking about her grandfather was still very hard for her.

"Oh. Sesshomaru will be here in the morning. I told him I was leaving to have time with you. To meet this man. This fiance of yours."Rin said with a smile on her face and a wink. "Really now? Haha. Koga seems to be a very good man. He respects me." Ayame blushed lightly at the thought of her future mate. "Awe. How cute Ayame. Did you pick him?" Rin asked curiously. "Oh um. No. Grandfather Yorozoku and Koga planned this." Ayame began "I got to meet him before it was set in stone of course." Rin smiled. "Well, seems Grandfather had pretty good taste in the end." Both girls giggled happily.

For another hour the girls went on and on about their fiances and laughing all the while. "Ayame, we should sleep now. One of us will be needing our beauty sleep." Rin chuckled playfully. "Oh, Rin." Ayame laughed happily at her friend. "To bed we go." She spoke with a large smile on as she showed Rin the guest room. "Thanks, Ayame. I'll see you in the morning. Rin smiled. "Good night." Ayame waved as she walked down the hall to her own room.

The two girls woke that day at noon and spent the afternoon in preperation and giggles. Later that evening Sesshomaru, Rin's fiance made his appearence. "Rin? Rin?!" Sesshormaru called as he walked through what was becoming a wolf demon village. "Sesshomaru, she is with my fiance. They will be meeting us tonight." Koga said with a smile. "Koga, old friend. How are you?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he flipped his silver hair over his shoulder. "Over all, pretty good. Premarriage gitters though." Koga said with a sigh as they entered his home. "You afraid that you aren't good enough for her?" Sesshomaru said taking a seat in one of the many chairs in Koga's home. "I guess." Koga said as he flopped half heartedly in to the other chair.

The two men sat and talked for hours when a knock came at Koga's door. "Yes?" Koga asked as he opened the door to his rather masculine home. "M'lord, the ceremony will begin within an hour." A man in rather religious attire said softly. "Of course. Thank you for coming by and making sure I was aware of the time." Koga smiled as he patted the older gentleman on the shoulder.

Time seemed to have flown by as the older man had stopped by Ayame's home as well. Ayame shut her door and leaned against it. Fear ate at her gut. "Ayame, lets get you ready." Rin said hoping to ease some of her friend's fears. "Okay." Ayame smiled as she took a deep breath and walked towards her room. Ayame and Rin stood by the large chest with Ayame's family crest on it. Her grandfather, Yorozoku had left for her. The two women opened the chest and pulled out a long animal hide gown. The hide was the color of a pure white dire wolf. The veil was made of thin netted material outlined in more of the dire wolf hide. "This is lovely, Ayame." Rin said running her hands over the hide material gown. "It was my mother's" She replied as she began to undress. "The sword your father's?" Rin asked curiously as Ayame gently pulled the white wolf hide gown over her head. "Yes." She smiled as she took the sheath and sword in her hands and tied the belt around her waist to keep the sword with her at all times. "Okay, Rin. It's about time." Ayame said quietly as Rin had finished braiding her hair with a few irises braided into her hair before covering her face with the veil. Her boquet was made of irises, baby's breath and white roses.

Both girls began the walk towards the lake where the entire village was waiting. Ayame's heart pounded as she walked down the red rose petal path to where her mate was standing. There were benches and benches on both sides on the red rose petal path as she got closer to the large water fall and the lake. Koga wore a black dire wolf pelt suit with his dark hair neatly put into a pony tail. A small white rose and blue iris sat in the chest pocket on his coat. "Gods! He is gorgeous!" She thought as she stopped before him as the full moon reached it's peake. "Ladies and Gentlemen today we gather together to join two young lovers in the bonds of matrimony. Tonight we have before us Koga the leader of the Brown Wolf Demon tribe and Ayame, granddaughter of Yorozoku; and leader of the White Wolf Demon tribe." The preacher began with a smile. "Before we go further is there anyone who has any reason these two should not be joined in matrimony?" He asked looking over the large crown of people that had gathered to see the ceremony.

Everyone looked around and saw no one that had any objections about the marriage. "Koga, Ayame; face each other." He spoke to where everyone could him. The two faced each other. With a smile on his face Koga lifted the veil from her face and letting it fall down her back. "Koga, repeat after me. I, Koga of the Brown Wolf Demon tribe." The preacher said looking at the many many people before him as Koga repeated the words. "Promise to love and cherish you for better or worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Till death do us part." The preacher smiled as Sesshomaru stepped forward with Koga's ring for Ayame while Koga repeated the words. The ring was a gold bang with small emeralds all the way around. "Have you the ring?" He asked even though he knew they did. Koga nodded as he took the ring from Sesshomaru. "With this ring I thee wed." Koga smiled as he slid the ring on her left ring finger. "Ayame, repeat after me. I, Ayame of the White Wolf Demon tribe" He began as he looked towards her. Ayame took a deep breath and repeated the words. "Promise to love and cherish you for better or worse. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Till death do us part." The preacher began as Rin came to stand near Ayame as she repeated the vows. "Have you the ring?" He asked as Ayame nodded and turned to get Koga's ring from Rin. "With this ring I thee wed." Ayame smiled as she slid the ring on his left ring finer. "Beneath the full moon and before all these people, with the power the gods gave me I pronounce you man and wife." The preacher smiled happily. "You may kiss the bride."

With that Koga pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her. All the fire and passion came over them as the people began to cheer for the now happy and married pair. Near the lake, closer than Koga, Ayame and the preacher were; men set off fireworks to celebrate the occasion.


	4. Chapter 3 Mating Season

**Chapter 3 Mating Season**

Ayame sat up in her hide made bed and looked around. "It is too hot to be summer and it is hotter than we normally are. What is going on? Maybe I am sick? Hmm." She thought to herself. "Ayame, are you okay?" Koga asked as he sat up next to her. "I think I am getting sick, but I am okay other than that." Ayame replied, wishing she could go back to sleep.

"Ayame, tell me your symptoms." Koga said as he turned to face her. She sighed as she sat up and threw the blankets off her already warm body. "Hot. I am hot as all hell. Even for a wolf demon and it is fall. Not reason enough to be hot as hell. That is the only thing that I can think of is illness." Ayame said walking over to the bathroom where there sat a large bowl of water and put her hands in the water. "It's cold water." Ayame said with a sigh of happiness.

"Is there anything else that comes with your temperature?" He asked walking over to her. "No. Not that I am aware of as of yet." Ayame said before she pulled her hands out of the water and dunk her head in. "Ayame, please." Koga spoke as he pulled her head out of the water. "Koga, I feel so warm. I have never had this happen." Ayame replied sounding confused. She had never been sick in her life and was not about to start now. "Ayame, we have been married four months now. It seems that there is much to explain that your grandfather was not able to explain to you." Koga sighed slightly as he began to realize what was going on. "My dear, your grandfather left in his note that I was to explain something to you at the four month marker. Well, it seems that you have hit your stage of heat." Ayame groaned and looked at him. "No kidding! Without that I wouldn't have figured that out!" Ayame said before she realized what came out of her mouth. "I am so sorry. That was not what I wanted to come out and be said." Ayame apologized. "There is the aggression." Koga said with a slight sigh.

"Ayame, it is time. You are in heat. Mating Season has arrived for you and I." Koga tried to keep his smile hidden. "Wait. What!?" Ayame was confused and knew exactly what this meant for her. "You know what happens with marriage, Ayame. I know that you do not lack intelligence to figure it all out." Koga said taking her hand in his. "This is mating season. We are mates." Ayame's green eyes filled with tears and yanked her hand from his before she took off at a full run towards the mountains.

Ayame ran for some time and did not stop. She didn't look back either. Ayame cried as she got to the foot of the mountains. "Momma, please. I really need you now. I am so lost." Ayame said as she knelt next to the grave that was marked as her mother's. A tall woman with red hair appeared before Ayame. The woman's body see through, an apparition. "Ayame, dear. Please, don't cry any longer." The woman spoke softly as she put her hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Momma, I have missed you so much. Please, I need you." She began as she tried to hold back the tears. "There is so much that is happening and I don't think that I can handle it anymore. You, dad and Grandfather are gone; all I have is a husband that I am not even sure I love. I don't even know him." Her voice shook and the tears fell freely.

"Ayame, it will be okay. Please baby, don't cry." Her mother said wishing that she could wipe her daughter's tears away. "Momma, I don't want to feel like this anymore. I feel so weird. Hot and there are so many emotions." Ayame said as she cried harder, wishing that she could get the tears to stop. "Baby, it is okay. You are going to have to face these emotions and go back to him. Go back, sweetie." Her mother replied pushing Ayame's bangs from her face. "Go, baby. Go home." Ayame wiped the tears from her cheeks and sighed softly. "Okay, momma. I am going to head back and work things out." Ayame said kissing her mother's see through cheek and turned to go home at a full run.

Ayame walked into the house and smiled at Koga. "I am sorry that Ieft. I really am. I just needed to get some air." She said as he wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Wow. I don't know what you did out there, but damn I love what it did to you." Koga said pinning her to the bed. "Mmm." Ayame giggled beneath him. "I adore you, Ayame." Koga said with a smile as he nuzzled her neck. Ayame giggled happily as he began kissing on her. The two laid there wrapped in each other's arms just enjoying the company. "I am enjoying this, Koga. Just laying here with you." Ayame said running her fingers through his long hair.

"Koga, I realize what you meant now." Ayame said with a slight sigh. "I know that it is mating season and that as mates we will be unable to resist each other." Koga kissed her cheek with a smile. "Mates for life, my dear." He smiled at her before falling asleep on her stomach. "I love you, Koga." She murmured before falling asleep with her hand on the small of her back.

_"Ayame, I know that it is hard." Her Grandfather said trying to sound comforting. "It is without a doubt hard. I wish that this was easier." She said sitting down in the meadow picking a yellow flower beside her. "I know. I wish that I had had more time to explain so many things things to you. There is much that you need to learn and so little time." He said to her as he sat beside her. "Ayame, you have to trust him. Trust your instincts." Ayame sighed softly as she laid back into the meadow looking up at the soft fluffy clouds. "Grandfather, I do not know him. How am I suppose to trust him if I do not know him." Ayame said frustratedly. _

Ayame's eyes opened and she began to look around. Her green eyes bright and filled with emotion. She had only slept what felt like an hour, but had really been all afternoon. "Koga," Ayame said pushing at his shoulder. "Mmm. I don't wanna move." Koga spoke still asleep. "Koga, come on. I need you to move." Ayame said shaking him. Ayame began to try and wiggle out from underneath Koga.


	5. Chapter 4 Birthday

** Chapter 4 Birthday**

Ayame wiggle out from beneath her husband and began to undress for a bath. "Mmm." She smiled to herself as she lowered herself into the hot steamy water. Her mind began to race as she thought about everything that had happened over the past few months.  
"Ayame, hon?" Koga spoke from the doorway. "Are you alright?" His concern for her heavily written on her face. "I am just thinking, Koga. That's all. It's my birthday and I don't want to think about me at all." She said as she looked at him sadly. All but a few strands of her red hair was pulled into a bun. "Ayame, do you wanna talk about it?" He asked as she sat on the floor next to her. "Not really, but I guess I ought to get to the point that I can talk to you about things." She said with a sigh. "Well, every year on my birthday my grandfather and I would go on a long hunt and when we got back we would feast on what we found. He would have always managed to get me something as a gift." A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about her grandfather and his recent death.

"He would always have a picture of my mother and father there with us, so in a way they would be there too. All I want this year is to be happy and I don't know if I can. I have lost so much." Her sadness broke his heart. "Ayame, you just relax okay?" Koga smiled as he kissed her. "Leave today to me." Before she could argue with him he had left.

"Okay, so today is Ayame's birthday. I think that it is appropriate that we pull something together." Koga said before the combined tribes of their two peoples. "Ayame has always enjoyed the harder to catch games on her birthday." A tall woman from the White Wolf Demons spoke loud enough to be hear. "Particulary things like bear, gator, and venison has always been a favorite. Venison is only when she can't get one of the other." Koga nodded at the woman's words. "Okay, hunters; you heard the woman. Now, get to it!" Koga spoke with the voice of a true born leader. Ten men, five from each group stood and took their leave for the hunt.

"Miss, what else does she enjoy?" Koga asked looking at the tall woman. "Lady Ayame has always ejoyed feasting with a picture of her parents near. It makes her feel as if they are still with her." She spoke softly. "There is also often duels, drinking and gifts." Koga looked at the woman, his face held deep thought. "Okay. So, we will have a competition." Koga began as he looked around for someone in particular. He spotted a young wolf demon dressed in a medium gray color. "Hey, I need a favor." Koga said to the demon in gray. "Of course, Koga. What can I do for you?" He asked with some enthusiasim.

"I need you to aquire some hard liquor for the party tonight. Be back before night fall." Koga spoke firmly. "Miss, tell me. What is it that Ayame would enjoy as a gift?" The woman looked at him, her expression full of thought. "Ayame's one wish would be to bring back the loved ones that she has lost over time. It is almost impossible to do. She enjoys many other things such as strong weapons, better foot attire and occasionally the fancier clothing." The woman smiled as she thought back over the years that she had been with the tribe.

** Just After Nightfall**

"Ayame?" Koga spoke as he walked into the house. "Yea?" She replied as she exited the kitchen where she was fixing to start cooking. "Come with me." He smiled as he held his hand out to her. Hesitantly she took his hand in hers and stepped out the door of their home. "I am going to cover your eyes. A surprise for you." Is all he said before he covered her eyes with a dark cloth. Koga lifted Ayame into his arms and began to carry her.  
Koga stopped at a bench near the lake and set Ayame down. "Can I take this off now, Koga?" She asked slightly aggravated with the whole ordeal. "Go ahead." He replied with a large smile on his face. Ayame untied the cloth and put it on the table. Her jaw dropped as she looked towards the lake. The area was covered in decoration. In the center was a large bonfire with meats roasting near by. On a large table far enough away from the fire sat boxes wrapped for her birthday. She turned back to Koga and saw that the table behind him was filled to the very edge with liquor and mugs.

"Koga, you did all of this for me?" She asked as a tear ran down her face. "Of course I did. It is your birthday, you need to enjoy it while you can. Come here." He said with a smile as he held his hand out to her. A smile on her face she took his hand and followed him to a small table near the gift table. On the small table were photographs. One of her mother and father, as well as one of her grandfather. "Koga.." Was all she could say as the tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. "Hey, don't cry." His commanding voice seemed so calming to her. "Thank you, this is all so beautiful." She sniffled as she looked up at him. "You are welcome, Ayame." Koga smiled before leaning forward to kiss her. Her heart jumped when his lips touched hers.


	6. Chapter 5 I'm WHAT!

** Chapter 5 I'm what?!**

Ayame sat up in her bed in a cold sweat, her heart racing. "Oh God." She groaned as she rand to the small bucket in the bathing room. All that she had eaten that night came back up and landed in the bucket. "Ayame, are you alright?" Koga asked as he walked towards her. "I think that I might be getting sick. I just lost my dinner." She spoke barely above a whisper. "Aw, hon. I am so sorry." He took a rag from the shelf and dunked it into the silver bowl of cool water. Koga rang out the extra water and walked to her. "Here, put this on your forehead; my love."

Without a second thought, she took the rag and put it on her forehead trying to relax, trying to cool off. "Thanks, babe." She said softly as she tried to get up and lost her balance, sending her hand into the bucket. "EW!" She squeaked as she tried not to gag. She stood rapidly and dunked her hand into the cool water. "That's so nasty." Ayame groaned unhappily. She cleaned off her hand, then dried it off. "I am going to try and get some sleep. I feel so sick to my stomach." With her left hand holding the rag to her head, she began her trek back to her bed. Koga walked with her, worried that she may fall again.

"Wake me later?" She said as she flipped back the skin blankets on the bed. "Of course, my dear." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep. I will take the hunters out for the morning hunt and have the doctor come and take a look at you. I fear that it could be worse than we think it is. I would rather be safe than sorry. I love you, Ayame. Rest now." A smile crept onto his face as she began to drift off to sleep.

**~Doctor's Tent~**

"Doc, look; she is sick. I don't know what is going on. She was fine last night. It's been a month since her birthday, so I do not think that this has anything to do with the death of any of her family members." Koga said pacing with heavy frustration. "I understand, milord Koga." She spoke softly as she began looking through her tent for the things that she would need for the examination of Ayame. "I will head there now and see to her." She said putting a few things in her bag. "Inari, please; take care of her. I am unsure the last time she had her bleeding." His voice held so much worry, as did his eyes. "Worry not, milord." Inari spoke as she exited her tent, leaving Koga standing there for a moment.

** ~Center of the Village~**

"Alright, boys! We are going to hunt." He said from the center of the village, echoed by the cheers of the hunters. Since the two tribes had joined each other there has been more need to hunt daily than normal. "Grab your gear and let's go." He spoke firmly, trying to get a smile to form on his face. The large group of hunters took off for the woods, where the often found the best prey.

**~Ayame's Room~**

"Ayame, when was your last bleed?" Inari asked as she began to examine Ayame's body. Ayame looked at Inari with confusion. "I uh- I haven't bled since the month before last." She was worried about where this was going. "I must say, milady; I believe that you are with child." Inari spoke as she touched Ayame's chest in a doctoral manner. "I…I cannot be with child, not yet. Please, I cannot be with child. It's too soon…isn't it?" Ayame sat up in worry and fear. "Well, milady; you are a married woman with high expectations as you are a leader. Not only of this tribe; but of your tribe as well." Inari said with a soft and tender tone. "Inari, I know. I just…I don't think that I am ready to be a momma wolf yet." Inari chuckled at Ayame's phrasing of her condition. "Well, I would not worry, milady. It is to be expected that you would be with child soon. Don't worry at all. You have plenty of time to learn what it is you will need to know." Inari said with a smile

The two of them continued their discussion of children and what Ayame would need to know before her baby arrived when the loud cheering of the hunters interrupted their talking. "Sounds like your husband and the hunters are back with food for at least two meals for today." Inari said as she stood to leave Ayame in her bed. "Be careful in what you do and eat healthy, no heavy lifting and try to keep food and water in your belly. You do not want to lose nutrients or even become dehydrated." She continued with instruction. "You will also need to get your husband to have someone make a few things for you or you make them yourself." Ayame sighed softly. "I will get things together right away. I cannot imagine what Koga will say when I tell him." Ayame spoke softly in slight fear as she stood up and went to leave her room.

The two left the building to get something to eat. "Koga?" Ayame said with a slight smile. She seemed to be feeling better. "Yea, babe?" He asked as he turned to face her. His face lit up as he saw how much better she was looking. "Koga, my love; we need to talk about what Inari told me." Ayame spoke nervously in front of the fellow hunters, wringing her hands. "Leave us, men. Go and bring the meat to the cooks and have them begin to cook the meal." Koga said taking Ayame's hand in his. "What's wrong, my dear?" He finally asked as the men had finally ventured off. "Koga, my love. There is something that is both exciting and yet scary all at the same time." She spoke softly and still nervous. "Love, don't be nervous. There is nothing to be nervous about." Koga said, having noticed that she was nervous about telling him what was going on with her body. "Well, Koga; my love. Inari has said that I am with child." Ayame spoke rather fast, because her of her nervousness.

"Ayame! Did you just say that you are with child?!" Koga said with some loud excitement that caught the attention of the entire village. Her heart raced and her face flushed with color. "Ayame…you're with child?" He asked almost in a whisper, but at that point a whisper was too late. Everyone was staring at her in curiosity that she might indeed be with child. "I am." She mumbled almost so softly that Koga almost didn't hear her. "This is great!" He exclaimed with so much excitement that he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and tried to hold her stomach still.

"Koga. Koga…Koga!" Ayame called as she spun her around. "I'm going to be sick." He put her feet on the ground just in time for her to turn around and do just what she felt she needed to do. Be sick. Inari put her hand on her shoulder to help her keep steady, while Koga held her arm trying to keep her from falling over. "UGH!" She groaned as she regained her balance. "I am going to go and lay down. You bring me some deer or rabbit?" She asked her husband softly. "Of course, love. I will have them cook if for you special." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Ayame smiled her thanks before she turned and began to walk back to her hut. She took her sweet time walking to her home, she walked to the bathing room and washed her face in the clean bowl of cool water. After cleaning her face her rinsed her mouth out several times before she took off her nasty clothes and laid face down on top of the skin blankets. The fur warmed her skin just enough that she would not get over heated and feel nauseous again. Sometime later she heard what sounded like the door to her home, open and close. Then the noise came again, only closer. "Ayame? Love, are you awake?" Koga asked softly. "No. I am not." She chuckled lightly in her half asleep state. His laughter brought her the rest of the way out of her sleep. "I brought you something." He said, she could hear the smile in his voice. Ayame inhaled deeply. "Rabbit stew. Onion, peppers, potatoes and carrots." She said with a chuckle. Koga smiled. "Glad your nose still works, love." Ayame chuckled as she sat up. Her body completely bare. He handed her the large wooden bowl and a silver spoon. "Thank you." She smiled as she began to eat her stew. "Are you excited about the baby?" She asked before taking another spoonful. "Well, yea. I am really excited about the fact that our family is already growing." Koga said with smile on his face. "I was nervous earlier today. I thought that you may not want a baby." She said looking down at her empty stew bowl. "Why wouldn't I want a baby, Ayame?" He asked kneeling in front of her. "I don't know, babe. This just seems too soon for me, but I am excited now." She smiled as she set the bowl on the table beside the bed.

"I am really glad that you are excited now, love." Koga grinned happily. "Yea, me too. I do not want to know what it would have been like if I had given birth and still felt that I wasn't ready." Ayame said softly. "Don't worry, about it babe. You will be ready, we will be ready when our baby arrives." He said with a smile, before he placed a kiss on her cheek; then her lips. Ayame broke the kiss with a smile. "I love you."


End file.
